Display electrodes formed in display areas of capacitance touch panels are transparent electrodes formed of ITO (indium tin oxide), for example. As a process of the patterning thereof, it is common to form a metal thin film of ITO or the like on a substrate by sputtering or the like, further apply a photoresist made of a photosensitive resin to the surface of the thin film, expose the photoresist to light through a photomask, form a resist pattern by development, and then perform etching and removal of the resist.
There has also been devised a technique of omitting application or removal of a photoresist every time a pattern of a transparent electrode is formed, by preparing an item composed of a photosensitive resin layer and a transparent electrode layer stacked beforehand on a substrate (Patent Documents 1 and 2).
In a capacitance touch panel, surrounding wires for connection to a transparent electrode are formed around a display area. As a method of forming the surrounding wires, there is known a method of finely processing a photosensitive conductive paste by a photolithography method (Patent Documents 3 to 7). When trying to use this conductive paste so as to form surrounding wires for connection to a transparent electrode pattern formed from a substrate on which the above-mentioned photosensitive resin layer and transparent electrode layer are stacked, it is necessary to apply a conductive paste to the surfaces of the photosensitive resin layer and the transparent electrode layer formed over the substrate and then process the conductive paste.